Vida
by Jrmie.ar
Summary: Hoy es nueve de Octubre, fecha especial para la serie. Esta es mi representación. (Post 4ta. Temporada) Primera persona. JxA


N/A: Hola, hoy es Nueve de Octubre, siguiendo la serie, en esta fecha Jeremy inició la super-computadora. ^^

Prometo algo más extenso la próxima vez. ^^

* * *

 _Vida_

Mi mente está dispersa, hoy es un día muy especial... Pero, lamentablemente, estoy muy atrasado, mis nuevos proyectos están abarcando todo mi tiempo libre, por lo cual no he podido pensar en algo mejor para la ocasión.  
No se porque, pero cada dos días estoy amaneciendo con un ligero dolor de cabeza, fui a la enfermería a solas para no preocupar a nadie. Yolanda hizo un simple diagnóstico, me receto unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, pero este reincide. No es nada grave, la falta de descanso debe ser la culpable de todo esto.

—Te puedo ayudar en algo, cariño?  
Qué dijo? Creo que es la dueña del local.  
—Hm? No gracias, solo estoy mirando.  
—Para una buena elección solo debes recordar a esa persona.  
Recordar... Amarillo, no logro recordar este color, no es representable.  
Azul... ¿Azul? que raro, debe ser artificial, o tal vez, no conozco bien esta materia.  
Rojo... Puede ser, para este tipo de cosas el rojo nunca falla, y como representación, bueno, con recibir un abrazo está más que definido.

Bien, me he decidido, llevaré rojas. Ahora, ¿Dónde está la florista? Ya, allí.

—¿Estás seguro? La tienda es grande, quizá deberías darle una vuelta antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

¿Por qué siempre hacen lo mismo? Estoy seguro de que esta e–

— ¿Jovencito?

— Jeremy. —Mi nombre es Jeremy Belpois. Justo a unos metros, al otro extremo de la tienda, sobre una mesa se encontraba mi pase a uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Rosa.

Exactamente, era del mismo tipo, era como ver aquella imagen de ella, sosteniendola con sus delicadas manos, observando fijamente con sus brillosos ojos verdes y saboreando su indescriptible aroma, y... las palabras que dijo…

 _"Gracias a ti estoy aquí."_

¿Ya empezamos Jeremy? Ni siquiera estás cerca de ella, pero, recordar esa noche justifica todo.  
—Estas.  
—Gran elección, ¿Cuántas vas a querer, Jeremy?  
—Un ramo. No, un ramo y unas mas, por favor.  
Luego de pagar, la vendedora se alejó mientras sonreía, volvió con un ramo extra, no hay que ser experto en jardinería para saber que tenía el doble de lo que había pedido.  
—Pero yo...  
—Descuida esta bien, puedes irte. Espero que para ella sean suficientes.

No pude evitar una sonrisa por esas palabras, sí Aelita estuviera aquí, diría que no es necesario todo esto.  
—Muchas gracias, estoy seguro de que le encantaran. Nos vemos.

Me acompañó hasta la salida, y no dejó la puerta hasta que desaparecí por completo de su vista.

* * *

—¿Yumi?

—Hola Perla. ¿Jeremy paso por ahi? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Qué fue lo que compró?

—Yumi tenías razón! Es un chico muy agradable, le sugerí que revisara bien la tienda y se llevó dos ramos de flores rosas.

—Dos? Es genial! A Aelita le encantaran.

—A decir verdad, le regale el segundo ramo, parecía muy seguro de su decisión.

—Si conocieras a Aelita, verás como a ella le pertenece el rosa. De seguro Jeremy sabe porque eligió esas flores.

—Estoy segura que si, Mas tarde hablamos Yumi, tengo que seguir trabajando.

—Bien, nos vemos.

—Adiós.

* * *

Ahí está, sentada en el peculiar banco donde conversamos todos los días.  
Su cabello estaba ligeramente de un costado, debido al poco viento que soplaba en esta tarde de otoño.  
Parecía estar buscándome. Aclaré mi garganta y comencé a hablar de la mejor forma posible.

—Aelita…— Se dio vuelta y se levantó para recibirme, tenía una expresión confusa y preocupante.

—¿Jeremy? ¿Dónde estabas? No te he visto en todo el dia. Te busqué por todos lados, le pregunté a Odd y Ulrich pero no tenían idea. Llame a Yumi y me dijo que buscara por los salones, el gimnasio, la cafetería, el patio...—

—Aelita, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?— Estaba muy preocupada, no pudo notar que llevo más de dos minutos con las manos en la espalda. Suspiro.

—Si Jer... hoy es Nueve de Octubre, hace tres años iniciaste la super-computadora, lamento no organizar algo especial... —Agacho su cabeza por la culpa que sentía. Este es el mejor momento, de mi espalda revelé las _rosas,_ y antes de que ella levantara la cabeza, comencé a hablar.

—Aelita... feliz día Aelita. Se que no es mucho, pero espero que esto muestre el aprecio que tengo por ti. hace tres años, mi vida cambió por completo, todo gracias a ti, eres la persona que mejor me conoce, y lamento no poder expresar de forma seguida el amor único que siento por ti. Estas flores son las mismas como la primera vez que estuvimos a solas. Gracias a ti _hoy_ estoy aquí.— No tenía un discurso preparado, mi mente se quedó en "feliz día Aelita", el resto salió de mi corazón.  
Ambos nos quedamos paralizados por el momento.

Aelita se encontraba entre las flores _rosas_ , completamente ruborizada y con lágrimas a punto de caer, me miro a los ojos, y se acercó para abrazarme, seguido de un irreal beso en los labios. Nos quedamos a milímetros del otro, sin soltar el abrazo.  
—Gracias a ti estoy aquí...

 _N/A: "Me quedan los sueños que nunca soñé, me queda ese beso que nunca daré, me quedan las cosas que solo vos ves, y por eso yo canto..."_


End file.
